Dark Side
by datbooktho
Summary: Elise Herondale has two Clave legends for parents. Her life is pretty normal, for a Shadowhunter, except for the fact that she has heavenly fire running through her veins every night. But when tragedy takes over, the world isn't worth it and a new family comes into her life. As an old evil returns, Elise must be the one to stop it as she learns more about her new "friends".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfiction and I really hope you guys like it a lot!**

Chapter One

"Seriously, Ali, you're a Shadowhunter, not a pageant girl." Sixteen-year-old Elise Herondale sat on her bed, watching her _parabatai_, Alison Stormwalker, roamed her closet.

"My dream is to be on _America's Next Top Model_!" Alison exclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, sure, and mine is to be on _16 and Pregnant._" Elise looked exaggerated in the mirror. Maybe she was, in her heart, but she could never stay mad at Ali.

"Ew." Alison made a face. "Hey, at least mine's realistic," Elise shrugged. "No it's not," Alison laughed. "You know your dad would murder you." "Yeah," Elise said, and jumped.

A bell had just gone off, signaling dinner. Alison looked down at herself. "Dangit!" she cursed. She was wearing a very short black dress, strapless, with spiked heeled boots. "No time to change now!" Elise laughed and dragged Ali downstairs.

In the kitchen, dinner was set out. Spaghetti. By the Angel. This was Alison's mom, Isabelle's worst meal. She was a terrible cook, but nobody had the heart to tell her. Well, nobody except Elise's father, Jace. He never was afraid to state his opinion.

The girls sat down at the large table, Elise between her brothers, Brendan and Jonathan, Alison between her mother and twin brother, Devin. Apparently, Alison's father had lost the battle to name the twins Luke and Laiah from _Star Wars._

Simon looked horrified at Ali's outfit, but did not say a word, for he knew Isabelle wore that type of thing when she was that age.

Jace would not eat a thing, and Elise's baby brother, Michael, was being fussy.

"Jace, why won't you eat?" Isabelle asked suspiciously. "I would eat if you knew how to cook," Jace muttered. Elise managed a smile. "What did you say?" Izzy demanded, glaring in Jace's direction. Jace looked up. "I said I was trying to help with the baby," he smiled, patting his wife, Clary's shoulder. Clary rolled her eyes.

Elise took a bite and made a face. She cut up her food, so that it looked like she ate.

After dinner, everyone met outside the dining room, while Isabelle cleaned the dishes. "Alright, I'm going to Taki's," Jace announced. "Orders please."

Elise always got a hamburger from Taki's. It was literally the best Place to get them.

Everyone ate their Taki food in their rooms. After Elise finished, she locked her bedroom door from the outside and gave the key to Brendan.

She tried to finish the painting she was working on, but it wouldn't come. Clary had given her daughter her artistic talent and Jace had given excellent fighting skills.

Soon after, Elise started to feel herself heat up. Her skin turned a golden-red. Here came the fire. The heavenly fire. She knew it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! That last chapter was pretty short, but only because I was kinda in a rush... Anyways, this one will be better, I promise!**

It didn't hurt, the heavenly fire. At least it didn't hurt Elise. If others touched it, yeah they'd burn. It's _fire._

At first, she'd blamed her dad. Jace was the one who had had it when he was younger, and somehow passing it on to Elise, like a gene. Then she'd blamed her mom, for stabbing her dad with a sword full of the stuff. It had burned out all of the evils in him. Now she didn't know who to blame. Maybe God? If there was one.

She stood in the restroom with her clothes still on and felt the cold water rain down on her. Elise's skin sizzled and she felt a slight stinging. But hey, when you're a Shadowhunter, that's nothing.

Heavenly fire sprayed out of her fingertips. She clutched her hands into fists and sat down on the bathtub floor. Elise closed her eyes and almost fell asleep, but she knew she shouldn't do that.

Putting on her pajamas, she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up over her. Her skin still burning, she tried to sleep.

About everything in her room was made of fireproof material, made by the Iron Sisters. Her pjs, her bedsheets, her dresser and desk, her lamps, her curtains, everything.

Eventually, Elise fell asleep soundly.

-0-

Elise dreamed her usual nightmare. She was five-years-old again, and Jonathan wasn't born yet, neither Michael. It was just herself and Brendan.

It was Elise's birthday. She never had a party of course, but the day was always special. Presents that consisted of books and, from her dad, weapons that Clary had always thought she was too young for.

It was the nighttime and everyone was sitting by the fire in the library. All of a sudden, Elise's skin started burning like it usually did, except this was the first time.

Everyone had gone berserk, but Jace just stared in horror at his daughter. The next day, they had gone to the Silent Brothers, but none of them had ever seen it before or could fix it. Elise was stuck with the heavenly fire.

Every night, she'd light up, and make her brothers lock her in her room, so she wouldn't hurt anyone. It was a terrible fate to have upon, but someday, it could go away. Someday.

-0-

Elise woke up and immediately started rubbing at her skin. It was gone, she could tell, not just from her skin, but from the light streaming through the window.

She threw herself off the bed and dragged herself into the shower. Then she threw on a black camisole with denim Capri pants. Then, she headed down for breakfast.

Most of the household got up so early, that Isabelle wasn't awake yet. Elise usually cooked breakfast.

Today, she felt like omelets, but nobody else like those, so she made peach crepes. She hoped they like it...

Turns out everyone did. Breakfast was the Institute's only good meal of the day. Jace was thinking of making a petition to change the household cook to Elise, which she was totally fine with. As long as it meant good food.

They all ate in silence. Nobody usually asked Elise about the night before, unless it was really out of control.

Isabelle burst into the dining room, her hair still messy from sleep. Uh oh. She must of found out about their secret breakfast club, inspired by the movie.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up?" Isabelle demanded. "I could have fixed something!" Jace looked up. "Because my daughter is a better cook than you, that's why," he said with a mouthful of crepe. Elise hid behind her plate.

Isabelle scowled and flounced out of the room. Jace shrugged and filled his plate with three more crepes. _Pig_, Elise thought.

Simon went to go talk to his wife, while Alison helped Elise do the dishes. "She was gonna find out someday," Alison laughed. Elise nodded in agreement.

She was thankful for Alison. When the girls learned to read, Ali had looked for a way to fix Elise's power. She had never stopped looking, even to this day, and Elise was thankful for that.

After everything was done, all her chores and studies, Elise headed to the library.

**A/N: Was that better? Please review below! I accept constructive criticism with open arms! I'll post another chapter really soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, it's Shelby here. I am going to give you some guidelines for this story, that you may not know. If you have not read the entire Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare, I do not advise you to read this. If you don't care about spoilers or being overly confused because you haven't read all of it, then go ahead. Read on. **

**Another thing is that we will see old and new characters. I am adding in a love triangle, but something bad will happen to it. I'm not telling you, obviously. Some characters from the books will be Emma Carstairs, the Blackthorn family, Alec and Magnus as well as their adopted children, and Catarina Loss. And yes, Tessa and Jem will be featured. As well as... WILL! Don't ask how, but yes, sexy William Herondale shall be in the story. Some new characters are the Penrose family. A lot of shiz will happen with this. And yeah... I really hope you guys like it. So there you have some information about this story! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous Cassandra Clare that owns the amazing series the Mortal Instruments. Well... At least I don't think I am... 0_0**

Chapter Three

Alison had almost found something. It was on the top floor of the library, where most of the forbidden books are. Ali was willing to take the risk for her _parabatai. _There was a book about the heavenly fire, the substance that had ruined not only Elise's life, but had almost ruined Clary and Jace's as well.

The book had told how to handle it. You could only find it from angels. It could destroy everything and burn out all evil. The only thing the book _didn't_ tell was how to get it out of your body.

The story of the great journey through the demon realms had been shared so many times. Alison had memorized the story, but always got lost during the reciting of how Clary had managed to get the fire out of Jace's veins. And now she would pay.

The book said nothing. Alison screamed and threw the stupid thing back onto the shelf. She scrawled down the shelves again and picked up another book, hoping for better results.

-o-

Elise had heard scared screaming coming from inside the library. It sounded a lot like Alison, so she went inside and saw a book lying on the ground, with Alison on the top floor.

Elise picked up the book and read the cover of it. _Demons Exposed. _Then she opened it. Disturbing images filled her eyes. She yelped and dropped the book.

"That's demons nude!" she yelled, scared out of her mind. That might've just been the scariest and most wrong thing she'd ever seen. "I know that!" Ali screamed down from the forbidden top floor. Well, Elise was sixteen, almost seventeen in a few days, so she was able to look up there. When Jonathan and Michael turn twelve, they'll be able to as well.

Elise pointed to the book. "That is why it's called the forbidden section," she said firmly and climbed up the spiraling stairs. She handed the book back to Alison.

"Let's agree to never look at that again?" Alison asked. "Let's agree to disagree," Elise smirked. Ali looked horrified. "What?"

"I want to show that to Brendan and Devin!" Elise laughed. Alison shuddered and ran down the stairs. "Weirdo!" she called. "I just want to learn more about how demons have children!" Elise called back. She chuckled and went back down.

The girls spent the entire day in the library. Looking for poems, which Elise loved, or just reading gibberish. You'd never know.

Alison had gone to take a shower when Jace came into the library. "What have you been doing?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I saw nude demons in a book," she shrugged. Elise picked up the book. "Oh, this thing," Jace chuckled, taking up the book. "I've seen this before. I don't even know why it's here."

"A Shadowhunter long ago was very interested in how demons look naked?" Elise suggested.

"Maybe," her father admitted. "Anyways, I came to tell you that Alec, Magnus, Alexa, and Logan are back from vacation at the Caribbean and they want us to meet them for dinner. So, wear mundane clothes and be ready in an hour, okay?"

Elise nodded and watched Jace walk out of the place. Quickly, she tidied up the library and walked towards Ali's room.

Alec, Magnus and their adopted Shadowhunter twins had been on vacation for a month. Nobody knew when they'd come back, for Magnus had so much money, you just never knew. When the couple adopted the twins,who's parents had died right after they were born, they had built a house on the grounds of the Institute because Magnus could not live inside. Now Alexa and Logan were fourteen and they trained inside.

Elise went into Alison's room. Ali was trying on the mundane clothes in the very back of her closet. Elise kept her mundane clothes in there as well. Ali had one of the biggest closets in the Institute. Plus, Elise was tiny like her mother, and couldn't fit into any of Alison's clothes.

Elise grabbed a Hollister shirt and jeans. Alison came out of the closet. "Here," she said and handed her a pair of tan boots. "What are these?" Elise asked. "Ugg boots. They're really popular with mundane girls," Ali shrugged. "Ugh," Elise groaned and put them on her feet.

The girls met the rest of the inhabitants of the Institute at the door. Clary quickly made a portal with her stele and they were off.

-o-

They met at a restaurant called Pasta-Lata, a popular pizza and pasta joint in Brooklyn. Alec, Magnus, and their children were already inside the place and had gotten two bread baskets as well as drinks. Water and tea.

Everyone sat down and watched awkwardly as Alec embraced Jace. "Why are you always getting tea?" Jace asked Alec. It was an old question, but nobody ever understood why Alec got tea. "Because," Alec said with a deep breath," Both of our families are British and tea is popular in the United Kingdom. It's in our blood." "Just because our families are British doesn't mean we are supposed to like tea, Alec," Jace said with a sigh.

They ate and listened while Magnus explained their trip, with Alec, Logan, and Alexa popping in once in awhile. It seemed fun, and all the Herondale family did for vacation was taking a plane to their family house in Idris. But Elise didn't mind.

After everyone was stuffed full, they headed back to the Institute. Elise locked herself in her room again and grabbed one of her books of the shelf-fireproof- and read it, sitting on her bed, while burning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello! Shelby again! Does anybody even read this? I get no reviews to tell me how I'm doing, and I'm not sure if this is even interesting... help... Also, I'm sorry for not wriring, I had writers block. anyways, if you are reading this, enjoy it and thanks!**

She awoke feeling weary and tired. Her clock read 10:15 am. When she stood, her limbs felt like jelly. She could really use an energy rune, as well as one for strength.

Stumbling around the room, Elise felt like a zombie and probably looked like one while looking for her stele. After tearing apart everything, she could no longer find the stele.

This happened very fluently. Apparently she'd gotten it from Jace, or so her mother said. "Mom!" she called, opening her door wide. All of the sudden, Clary appeared right in the front of her with baby Michael. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she demanded. "Is it coming during daylight now?" Elise knew her mother was referring _it_ to the heavenly fire. That was Clary's worst fear, and everyone knew it. Elise's _ability_ coming on at any time, never stopping.

"Everything is fine," Elise assured her mother. "I just lost my stele."

Clary's shoulders relaxed and she rolled her eyes, just like every time and said her favorite line. "If you lost it, I guess you didn't care about it very much." Clary shrugged and walked off.

Elise scowled and shut the door. "Well you've lost me in the grocery store before so..."

She went to the training room and grabbed a new stele. This one was an orange color, where her last one was lime green. Elise shrugged and pasted on the runes she needed. Almost immediately, she felt a drastic change. Sighing, she went back into her room and got dressed into something other than her pajamas.

When she appeared in the living room, Alison got up and gave her a look. "We had to eat my mom's breakfast," she said harshly. "We all knew it was going to happen eventually. I mean, she looked like she was going to strangle me when she saw me cooking, so even if I tried, it wouldn't work," Elise said warmly. Ali shrugged. "Yeah.

Devin sitting in one of the chairs, Jonathan was laying on a couch, and Brendan as always, was leaning against the fireplace with his arms crossed. Elise looked very little like her brothers. They all had their father's golden hair and their mother's green eyes. But Clary and Jace's one daughter had a mix of gold and green and red. When Elise was younger, she had dark red hair, like Clary. In fact, there was a picture of her on Jace's shoulders when she was five, with little red pigtails. As she got older, the red turned more golden, but the red still remained in her under layers. Her whole life, Elise had gold specks in her green eyes.

Alison and Devin looked alike, being twins. They both had dark brown hair, but even darker eyes, black. A mix, people would say. But Elise was the true mix.

Jonathan was reading his book. He'd been on that one for a few days, and was almost finished it. Elise ruffled his hair and he sat up, making room for her, not looking up from the bound pages.

They had a light conversation about what they were going to order for dinner and which demons they were going to kill that day. Normal small talk for the Shadowhunters who resided in the New York Institute. Jace had sneaked in.

"Just got a call. Major Shax demon in Manhattan, terrorizing tourists. You guys gotta go take care of it," he said smoothly while observing how his fingernails looked, mimicking his _parabatai_'s sister, which he did a lot.

Elise sighed with relief, thanking Raziel that Jace hadn't come to tell her that the parents would be gone for an hour or two. She nodded and watched him walkm off.

It used to be that Jace hated any idea of his or any of the other kids went off to deal with the demons. Nobody knew why. Only recently, had Jace actually let them go by themselves.

Shax demons were large and hard to kill, so the Shadowhunters went to grab Alexa and Logan from their house outside the Institute once they'd put their gear on and loaded up in weapons.

Just as they were about to leave, Jonathan bounced up and asked a terrifying question. "Can I go too?"

Elise was shocked. Honestly, she didn't like the idea of her little ten-year-old brother out facing demons. He'd only just started training. Elise sat beside him on the soft grass. "Maybe when you're older," she smiled and ruffled his hair again. This was her favorite brother and it would be her fault if he died... Jonathan looked sad, but nodded.

Elise got up and headed down over to the rest of the group. They started heading toward their destination.

**Alright! I'm really sorry if that was bad...Aw. Could I please get a few reviews? At least one or two? I really hoped you liked it a lot. I'll try to do better, I promise. And yeah. If you have any suggestions, just say em below! Thanks again!**

**-Shelby**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**xoxNxox: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! I was beginning to give up hope. Thank you, I try to do well for my readers**

**Here is the next chapter. I give you the challenge to try not to cry or whatever. And yes, death with happen. Good luck!**

Chapter Five

They arrived at our destination in two minutes. Small children were running around, parents shouting at them to get away from whatever they saw. A Shax demon was harassing the mundanes, making them squirm like bugs. Elise don't know what they saw, but it couldn't have been good. Bodies littered the ground. Dead.

Demons didn't usually attack mundanes. Unless they're provoked. Or ordered by their leader. She chose the latter.

Someone was using this demon, making it do all the dirty work. But who? As far as she knew, the Clave was in peace with all Downworlders. The Clave had peace with everyone...

Elise pulled out her seraph blade and whispered,"_Anael."_ The blade lit up and Elise felt her Shadowhunter blood go into gear. Running to the demon, she raised her blade, and struck the creature. It turned to her and roared, clutching the wound.

She heard Brendan swear behind her, and found him next to her. Elise always had gotten scolded by her big brother for facing the demons head-on, for being a little _too_ brave, even for a Shadowhunter.

She felt the rest of the group come to the Shax, and the world became a blur of slashes and roars.

At once, the demon was overpowered, but Shaxes healed quickly, and it was difficult to defeat. Elise saw a flash of golden streak by and strike it. It was knocked down. She recognized it as her little brother.

She _told_ him not to follow them!

Elise ran to Jonathan, but the demon was faster. It struck her and she went numb with pain. Quickly, the light faded and was replaced by darkness.

-o-

Consciousness came and went. She saw Alison's face many times and then it went away. Dreams of dark places and demon's blood ran through her mind. Until she woke up for good.

Ali was sitting in the chair next to Elise's bed in the infirmary, watching her carefully. "Elise !" she yelped and stood up, hugging her _parabatai_ tightly. "Ow," Elise groaned and touched her collarbone. A bandage was strapped on a piece of cloth. That was where the demon had got.

Elise's parents burst through the door. She spotted a baby monitor on the bedside table. Micheal's baby monitor. They were hearing when she'd wake up!

"By the Angel, you were almost dead!" Brendan said behind them, rushing to his sister. "I'm fine, okay?" Elise said irritatedly. "You weren't at the time," Jace said and kneeled by his daughter. "The demon venom was rushing to your heart, but thankfully the Silent Brothers with the help of Magnus saved you."

Elise remembered that little flash of gold and green running to stab the demon. "And Jonathan? Is he alright?"

Clary and Jace looked at each other. Alison pursed her lips and left the room. Brendan looked very interested in the pattern of the tiles on the floor.  
Nobody would look her in the eye.

Clary spoke first with tears in her eyes. Elise knew her mother barely ever cried anymore. "Jonathan... He didn't make it."

The breath was knocked out of Elise. Her throat closed and burned. She couldn't breath and she just crumpled onto the pillows.  
"He was gone by the time they got you back here. I'm sorry. We know how fond of him you were," Clary sniffed. Elise let her tears slip out and she was sobbing in two seconds. It was like her whole world was lost, gone forever. Brendan was still nonspeaking, but he moved to comfort his little sister. He was fond of her, like she had been fond of Jonathan. "If we'd lost you both...," Brendan said, and looked up,"We couldn't have taken it."

Elise had shed all of her tears and was staring into space in misery. She had loved her brother. He was only ten years old. He had one rune. His immune system was still weak to demons. He was gone. He'd never wield a weapon again. He'd never finish his training. She'd never get to attend his wedding. He was gone. Forever.

Elise wiped her tears as Brendan stroked her hair. They left and she thought how all that energy had faded. The Institute wouldn't be as alive again, even when Michael grew up. There would never be two live wires around anymore.

She sat her head back against the wood of the bed. Her life would never be the same, and nobody could mend the hole in her heart. Ever.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Next will be up soon, I promise. Please review on what you thought. Stay awesome! **

**-Shelby**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**xoxNxox: Thank you! I put some of your suggestions into mind and into play. It really helps a lot. **

**DemonAngel35: I'm so sorry, I had to do it in order for the purpose of the the story to happen! SORRY! I REALLY AM!**

**So guys/girls, here is the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy. I took some writing classes and I'm taking more so I improved. I think. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Six

The rest of the week was grim and different. The sky seemed holding back, like it knew what had happened. The pond by Alec and Magnus' house was too cold to swim in, though it was the middle of summer and usually boiling to where the sweat felt like you were sopping. It was not normal, unusual.

And Clary had a funeral to plan. It wasn't as if it was her old grandfather, or her plump aunt Ethel. It was her ten year old son, who was always as outgoing as his father. But it had gotten him killed. At first, she was angry with herself, telling her mind that she shouldn't have ever let him out of her sight that day, that she should've checked the library where he said he had gone. But Jonathan had pursued his sister to do the impossible for his age: kill a Shax demon before it killed him. Unfortunately, it had failed.

Clary had not sobbed this much since Jace had disappeared. She was questioning everything, feeling worthless, like a terrible mother. Jace had told her so many times that it was Jon's decision to do what he had done.. Clary had taught him to be brave, and to do anything to be with those you love, but it had gone to the extreme. Jonathan had looked up to Elise and he wanted to hunt demons.

Her grief had made it hard to concentrate. The Silent Brothers had taken Jonathan's body to bury it. The funeral would be that night before dinner, so Elise wouldn't _do the thing_ while they payed their respects to their beloved son, brother, friend. Clary decided she would be stong and move on at some point, but she would remember.

-o-

Guilt. Glaring down like the rays of the sun, burning her whole self, eating away at her soul. Pressing her down, destroying what was left. Making it hard to live, hard to breathe, hard to talk. Hard to function. So she didn't. All Elise did was sit or stare, cry or sleep, eat or watch Netflix. She wore sweatpants and t-shirts, not brushing her hair and not caring. Jonathan had always told her she looked pretty, even while wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He'd made her smile. She had sung "You Are My Sunshine" to him when he was a baby to lull him to sleep and still had when his nightmares got too bad. But that demon had taken her sunshine away.

It was worst feeling in the world. She stood in front of her tall mirror and looked at her hair. She was going to her brother's funeral, and she'd fix her hair, at the least. Dressing in white skinny jeans and top, she pulled her thick hair into a bun.

Alison comforted her, and it helped. Being with her _parabatai _helped. It really did. Not only had Alison sworn an oath, but they had been best friends since infancy. Isabelle had helped as well. They'd all heard the sad story of Max, Alec and Izzy's youngest brother who had died at age nine. The first time they had heard about it, that had been when Elise promised to never let anything happen to Jonathan. Ever. But a few days ago, that promise had been broken.

Elise felt it was her own fault. Jace had held her like she was five and it was comforting. He'd been there, too, like always because he always understood and always had a funny story to make her feel better. Unfortunately, this wound would last forever. The wound would heal, but it would leave a large scar in her heart.

Baby Michael had just woken from his nap and was crying. Elise went to get him and hold him. He was a cutie too and looked just like Jace. She loved help out with him, like she had with Jonathan. _Like Jonathan. _She held the baby up to her face. "You will _not_ die. I Swear to the Angel, Michael. I'll protect you with my life and you won't leave this Earth until I'm gone. You will not turn out like Jonathan," she whispered quietly, tears running down her face. This baby was all she had, besides Brendan, but she couldn't wipe _his_ tears away when he was crying.

She dressed the baby up and took him downstairs to put him in his carrier for travel to the Silent City.

-o-

Jace had many terrible moments in his life. A few were when he was trapped in his own body, watching himself do terrible things. Another was seeing Clary after Simon had been taken away by Magnus' father. This funeral was one of his worst.

He had saw great potential in his son. They'd named him Jonathan, hoping- no, _knowing_- he'd be a better person than his namesake. He'd be quicker, faster, more improved. But now... they'd never know.

Brendan was good, you had to admit. He had his father's movements, and Jace was proud. He had wanted Jonathan to be like that, but better, because another child meant you could fix your mistakes. But the one he was the most proud of was Elise.

She was his only daughter and the whole "daddy's little girl" thing was true. She'd always had a closer bond to him than she did with Clary, unless it came to girly stuff. Ugh. She was Jace's angel, his princess. And seeing her hurt made his hart melt.

Brendan had wanted to train Elise, Jace knew. But Elise had declined squealing,"I want Daddy to do it!" over and over. So he had. The problem was the heavenly fire, which really sucked. They'd looked for a cure, but nothing had come up. Finally, Elise had learned to control it during the day but in the night, she had no power over it's effects.

Jace was the only one who could help her with the fire. He was somehow immune to it; it didn't burn him. And he was good at problem-solving.

The funeral was long. The Silent Brothers said their thing and they put the ashes into the spot it went. They all went up and said their good-byes, tears welling up in their eyes. Elise was last and he heard her whisper,"_Ave Atque Vale,_ brother, _ave atque vale."_ Many tears were spilt and promises were made, some to be unbroken forever.

-o-

The family ordered pizza after the funeral, but nobody wanted to eat. Especially Elise. She sat up in her room, lying in her bed, regretting her life. Then she trained. It's what she did when she was mad, or felt like crap. She trained. She threw knives and practiced with her bow. She did everything that could be done. By nine, she was pooped.

She picked up her pajamas and drifted into the shower. Scrubbing the sweat and grime off her with Aromatherapy Stress Relief body wash was exactly what she needed. As she crawled into bed, her wet hair lying across the pillow, she felt sleep pulling her under.

Just as she was about to disappear completely, she realized that for the first time in her life, the heavenly fire hadn't paid a visit during the night.

**Alright, my marshmallows, that's all for tonight. Go ahead and review what you thought and/or what you think is gonna happen! Have a good weekend. Love ya!**

**-shelby **


End file.
